The Worst of Plans
by Silent Sage
Summary: The courting of one Dragon of the Wind wasn't supposed to result in twins and a -family-. To think that Jack never thought his plans would kick him in the ass. He'd prefer the ass-kicking to losing the only thing that mattered. slash, mpreg


**The Worst of Plans**

**Disclaimer**: None of this belongs to me. None. -tear-

Chapter One: **this is how it ends (begins)**

...

He knew.

He _knew_ that the bad guy always lost.

The constant battle of Good vs. Evil?

Jack wasn't a (evil) genius without reason. He knew Good would undoubtedly win in the end.

The people who sided for Good were as stubborn as fuck, even more so than evil.

However, it didn't mean Jack couldn't at least have fun being evil.

Plus, the eyeliner was a bonus. It brought out his ruby eyes.

At least, that was what he thought back _then_ (minus the eyeliner, black eyeliner was always in fashion).

Now – _now_, nine years later-

Jack realized why being evil wasn't as much fun as it seemed when he was younger.

The costs of evil outweigh the fun.

During those nine years –starting when Rai finally said yes to a meal with Jack of his own volition- Jack wasn't _necessarily_ a bad guy, but a guy who liked (with ulterior motives) another guy who happened to be the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind.

The Plan was simple.

Court the Dragon of the Wind to the Heylin side by literally _courting_ him. Wuya made it sound so simple and harmless.

It was due to that _same_ sorceress and her snide remark regarding that off-chance comment of hers nine years ago that led to this sudden introspection of his life and his deeds past and present as everything he worked for since then crumbled before his eyes.

Jack seriously wondered if he ever thought his past misdeeds would ever kick him in the ass.

Wuya had stopped by to reminisce (bother him) with the past in his study. She was idly sitting on his desk, blocking the view of the door, rambling on and on about her current plan for world domination.

Jack for the most part ignored her excessive talking, drowning her out in the background as he worked out his latest schematics for his newest robot.

The door had been unlocked and left ajar at the time.

Jack hadn't heard their front door open and the laughter of his family as they entered the house from a recent visit to the Xiaolin Temple to see their doting uncles and aunt.

He hadn't seen Raimundo pause by the door. Their twins – Victoria and Nicolas- were in the kitchen rummaging for snacks despite the fact that they were already stuffed with Japanese novelty snacks from Aunt Kimiko.

'_How surprisingly __**smart**__ of you to have kids with a dragon. Double the evil,"_ she cackled.

Jack _did_ see when Wuya turned her head to smile at Raimundo, standing in the middle of the doorway with his hand laxly gripping the doorknob, snidely welcoming him back home.

He saw emerald eyes widening.

Heartbreak.

Betrayal.

Now was when the bad guy finally loses.

Before Jack could rise from his seat -an excuse, an explanation, _something_, on the tip of his tongue- Raimundo was already gone.

He knew that by the time he left the study that Raimundo would already be out of the house, the twins in his arms and off their property.

He had no one to blame but himself.

Although-

"I'm all for world domination," Jack growled, his hand clenched into a fist by Wuya's flaming red hair. She glared at him, although he could see the shadow of doubt and trepidation in the corners of her eyes as she faced him. The urge to rip apart from the manipulative witch was at the forefront of his mind. He had more important matters to take care of. "But if you get near my family again…" His ruby eyes narrowed, "I will make sure you wished you were still trapped in your box."

Turning on the heel of his boot, Jack stalked off after Raimundo and their kids.

Knowing his dragon, Rai was heading toward the temple with the twins. Better yet, he'd probably contacted the other dragons as well.

Wuya slid down the wall until she fell to the floor in a low thump. She rubbed her temples, cursing her luck and Jack's stupidity for-for _all_ of this. "Being evil was so much easier when you weren't in love with a dragon."

Jack knew better than to directly land his aircraft in his usual spot directly outside of the temple grounds. He thought about it.

Many times, in fact, during the flight to the temple.

Despite the irrational part of his mind insisting that he crash land into the temple grounds and apologize –_grovel_- profusely to Raimundo and hope that there was still a gram of love for him, he knew it would be a death sentence to even be seen within sighs of the Xiaolin temple. He could see the large spikes of earth protrude from the ground from the air, deflecting anyone –namely, Jack- from getting near the temple.

Instead, he parked his vehicle within the outskirts of the temple property in the forested area. He sighed, pressing his forehead against the steering wheel.

He wouldn't even have any backup if he were desperate –and he was _very_ desperate at this point- enough to go through with the suicidal mission since the Jack-Bots were boycotting him. They were sulking in the farthest corner of the aircraft farthest away from Jack. Whenever he turned around to have a word with them, they would glare at him with their metallic red eyes.

Jack blamed Nicolas, the crafty little four year old with his smirk that was too reminiscent of Jack's, for reprogramming the robots to have better empathetic sensors.

He punched the consol, the crunch of his bones meeting the solid, metal paneling of the aircraft. The throb of pain, deep and lingering as it seeped into his cracked bones, was nothing compared to the one in his heart spreading throughout his body.

Victoria would lecture him about his absurd actions, her emerald eyes staring at him accusingly for unnecessary violence. Rai would laugh, pat her on the head, and fondly tell her 'Daddy is just having one of his _moments'_.

Jack's chest clenched. It felt as if a thousand needles were slowly piercing his heart at the thought of never seeing Raimundo or their children.

The plan had been simple: Get the Dragon of the Wind to convert to the Heylin side.

Raimundo had gone to the evil side before with Wuya, but Jack offered him a better incentive.

A chance for love, or at the very least, Rai would think it was love.

Jack was never supposed to fall in love with the Brazilian.

Better yet, he was never supposed to raise a family with him.

Jack closed his eyes.

He'd fuck up so badly, even more so than usual.

* * *

><p><strong>SS<strong>: Future!chapter. I'm starting with the 'end'. Whoo. Even better, the next chapter is ridiculously smutty so hey, more incentive to read. haha Anyway, review please! I hope this isn't too confusing btw.


End file.
